1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lamp driving device and a display apparatus having the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp driving device which does not require a transformer, and a display apparatus having the lamp driving device.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Flat display devices, such as a thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED), a light emitting diode (LED), etc., are widely used in display apparatuses. The TFT LCD and the PDP have been more widely used because of their low cost.
The PDP includes a self-emissive element as a light source. However, the TFT LCD requires a backlight unit (BLU) as a light source. A cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) is typically used as a BLU for a TFT LCD.
The TFT LCD may include an inverter for driving the CCFL. The inverter has a high-voltage transformer that boosts a low input voltage of about 24V to a high lamp driving voltage ranging from about 1 kV to about 2 kV. The BLU receives the boosted voltage and emits light.
The high-voltage transformer boosts voltages by having a high-turn ratio so that a low-voltage part and a high-voltage part act as one. The low and high voltage parts are spaced apart from each other to prevent a momentary short, thereby increasing the size of the transformer. However, a transformer having a high turn ratio is more expensive to produce and increases the cost for a TFT LCD that employs such a transformer.
Thus, there is a need for a BLU that does not require a transformer.